Drugged With Love
by Igumi Sekamri
Summary: Fuji has a rather wealthy uncle who owns a hotel and invited the Seigaku regulars, Ichinen trio, and Sakuno and Tomoka to stay for two weeks! RyoSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Igumi. 8) This is my first story here on fan I'd like to hear what you think about it. This is obviously a RyoSaku stry. (Ryoma X Sakuno)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! (Thank god!) If I did you would random flying loch ness monsters and drowning pink ponies with awesome Naruto/Bleach-like stuff where they would fight with their lives on the line or something like that. 8)

* * *

Anyways, on with the story!

"No."

"Nande?! You're so mean o'chibi, nya!"

"Didn't I tell you it was a 92 chance he'll say no?"

"Come on Echizen! This is a once-in-a-lifetime change!" Momo-sempai shouted.

Taka-san fidgeted a little, "Hey guys, if he doesn't want to go then fine."

"Here, Taka-san." A smiling Fuji said handing him a tennis racket.

"Mou! **BURNING!** ECHIZEN! You better come or else! **GREAT-O**!"

Ryoma pulled his cap down a little and frowned at his sempai's stupidity.

Fuji-sempai had an uncle who was rather wealthy and offered Fuji and his teammates a little vacation at the hotel he owned- free of course.

"Fssshhhhh, you're all too loud."

Horio apparently didn't hear Kaido-sempai and said loudly, "Since I know from my two year of tennis experience that Echizen…"

Ryoma let out an annoyed sigh, tuning out everyone. Why the hell were the Ichinen trio going? And why was that annoying girl Tomoka and Sakuno going?

-_Because Fuji-sempai invited them or course_-

_Shut up,_ he told the annoying voice in his head.

As a matter of fact, he didn't mind them going. (actually, he didn't really CARE) But, for some odd reason, he felt a little happy (a bit bubbly too - but you don't know that!) at the fact that Sakuno was going. Maybe it was the fact she didn't really annoy (or bother) him as much as the others?

His thoughts were interrupted by a huge brownish-green bottle placed in front of his.

Inui grinned, "Anyone who doesn't want to come will have to drink three liters of Inui's special hyper power deluxe juice. What'll it be Echizen?"

Ryoma inwardly cringed at this. There was NO WAY he would be drink THREE LITERS of THAT stuff. No way in hell. Bubbled were foaming at the top and it smelled like puke. (It had the same color as puke too!)

"Fine." He glared at everyone. "I'll go."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered happily. (Except for Tezuka and Ryoma of course)

Fuji announced, "We leave tonight at seven, everyone be here at the tennis courts by six thirty."

"That reminds me!" Oishi-sempai said out loud before asking, "Why isn't Ryuzaki-sensei coming?"

"Ano… Obaa-chan is going somewhere for a week so…" Sakuno trailed off. (That fact she was gone for a week was the only thing that really let Sakuno even go!)

Tomoka grinned, "YOSH! Minnon! Be here at six thirty, and DON'T BE LATE!" Everyone nodded, looking directly at Ryoma at the last comment.

Ryoma pretended to fix his cap, Tch. When was he ever late? (-cough-)

---------------------------------------------------------------

6:37

"Ah! Ryoma-sama's here!" Tomoka squealed.

"Fssshhhh, about time, you're the last one." Kaidoh-sempai hissed angrily.

Fuji-sempai said, "Okay, now let's go down to the train station. We get off at the third stop and then my uncle will be waiting there with two or three taxis to take us there."

"Okay!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Woooowwww!" everyone gapped, "It's huge!"

Fuji said, "My uncle isn't here tonight, but he'll be back in the morning, so I'll show to your rooms."

"Oh yeah, who are our roomates? If we have any."

Tomoka burst out "Of course! There's twelve of us!"

Fuji continued to smile, "Well, that's how it is. The pairings are… Ryoma and Momoshiro, Oishi and Eiji, Kaidoh and Inui, Kawamura and Kachiro, Horio and Katsuo, Sakuno and Tomoka, and lastly, Tezuka and I."

Everyone walked up to their rooms, and seeing the time (It was ten) they all went to bed, resting for tomorrows adventure.

* * *

Ahh, gomen, gomen! I know this chapter was lame. Then again, all my intros are lame. (No really, they are!) Next chapter will be better I promise!

:Igumi:


	2. 2 Day at the Beach!

Igumi: Hello everyone! I'd like to thank the people that have written reviews, added this story to their alerts, or even just read it! Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy it allot. 8D Now, to go back to listening to the awsome-ness of w-inds. !! XD

* * *

Part Two! -Day at the Beach-

Igumi: Hello! I'm back! Since I suck at story speed, you'll see that the story sometimes goes incredibly fast, and at other times, vaguely (an annoyingly!) slow. That's just my very irritating writing style. I just hope you'll be able to deal with me as the story progresses!

Ryoma mentally sighed looking at his room mate gulp down his breakfast. Thank kami-sama for room service! (Free room service at that!) If they had went down to the dinner hall for breakfast the other people staying at the hotel would've thought Momoshiro was psychotic for eating so much. (Ryoma didn't quite blame them either!) Unlike Momo-sempai, Ryoma had about two glasses of milk, egg, toast, and bacon.

Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnngggg

Ryoma and Momoshiro looked up from their breakfast to see the phone ringing, they shared a glance before Ryoma walked over picking it up.

"Moshi Moshi? Echizen? Is this Ryoma?"

"80 He'll hang up on u-"

Ryoma slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

Rriiiinnnngggg

"Who was it?" his room mate asked, gobbling down another piece of toast.

"No one."

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg

Ryoma laid back down on his bed slamming the pillow over his head to drown out the sounds of the annoying phone.

God damn! It's eight freaking thirty in the morning!! WHY ARE THEY ALREADY CALLING?!

Rrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg

Momoshiro, annoyed as hell walked over and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi? Ah! Inui-sempai, Fuji-sempai, Horio, eh? Oh, it's everyone! Yeah sure." He clicked the speaker button before putting the phone on the desk.

Ryoma stated drowsily, "It's eight thirty in the morning! What do you people want?"

"Ryoma-kun's not a morning person..." Came out Sakuno's meek voice.

"Is there even a three-way on a HOTEL'S phone?" Ryoma asked now sitting up with his pillow in his lap.

"Saa..." was the sadistic regular's reply.

"Why did you call anyways?" Momoshiro asked.

Eiji's 'enthusiastic' voice came up, "Hoi Hoi! We're going to the BEACH today nya! Ne, ne! Oishi! Let's push Tezuka in the water! I want to see him sw-"

"Eiji!"

"I'll make you run laps around the hotel."

"Awww┘."

"Oh yeah ECHIZEN. I bet I can swim better AND faster than you can!"

"Yeah right! You can barely hit one of Ryoma-sama's tennis balls back, how can someone annoying like YOU beat someone like RYOMA-SAMA-" Tomoka squealed before continuing, "who is amazing! STEKKI!"

Tezuka announced, "Everyone be at the entrance of the hotel at twelve. Don't be late, and don't let your guard down."

Ryoma heard the phone click, showing that he had hung up. Why does Tezuka-buchou always freaking say 'Don't let your guard down!'. We're going to the BEACH! Oh no! Some random pink pony-like loch ness monster that has an ice cream cone for a horn is going to eat me, I need to be on guard!

"Tch. Like hell I do." Ryoma said to himself.

"Bye." Ryoma said hanging up the phone.

"Wai- Ryoma-!"

Bzzzz┘..

Ryoma laid back down putting his pillow over his head, "Sweet serenity┘" he muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twelve, and sure enough everyone was there. Even Ryoma was on time! He mentally applauded himself for not falling asleep again after the phone call. Then again, who COULD sleep when you had Momo-sempai eating - VERY loudly - next to you? Once they were at the beach everyone went to the designated locker rooms to change into their swimming suits. A couple minutes later everyone was outside with 'camp' set up. (AKA a bunch of towels laid down with about three or four umbrellas) Everyone set out to do their own things. Like Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi, Ryoma, and Fuji playing in the ocean or Tomoka trying to show off her bikini to Ryoma. (who was busy getting revenge on Fuji for pushing him under the water) Sakuno was just watching everyone as Tezuka was reading a book while Kaidoh made very strange figures in the sand as Inui just gathered data.

"SAKUNO! Come in the water! It's fun!" Tomoka yelled out. Sakuno hesitated.

"Umm┘ I'm fine where I a-aahh!" she was cut off by Tomoka dragging by the arm into the water. "Okay-okay!" she yelped. Tomoka grinned triumphedly giving the sun a random thumbs up sign.

'Pssshhh' Ryoma though annoying at her, 'What does she think the sun is going to do? Give her back a thumbs up? Oh Tomoka! Good job! Here's a blazing thumbs up!' he shook his head again rolling his eyes, he started to watch the two girls for a while, thinking of how 'cute' Sakuno looked in her bathing suit. (which was a sky blue one piece bathing suit) He was about to get up from where he was in the water (why was he sitting down in the ocean again?) until Eiji pushed him into a huge wave that had just crashed down. Ryoma got up ten seconds later gasping for breath as he glared at Eiji, "I'm... going... to ... kill... you..." he said slowly letting Eiji process it before running away.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Heeellllpppp! O'chibi is trying to kill me!" Eiji screamed.

"Should we help him?" Momoshiro asked Fuji.

"Saa..." Fuji answered bluntly enjoying Eiji's pain due to his (awesome!) sadistic-ness.

Sakuno and Tomoka were laughing at the sight of Ryoma and Eiji until Eiji ran to the two girls and stopped turning around and jumping! (he's a very high jumper mind you!)

Ryoma gasped falling down from trying to stop suddenly. Next he knew, his face was red, along with someone else's and everyone else 'awwed'. (Well except for Kaidoh, Tezuka, and Inui) You people probably expected this, anyways. Ryoma had (obviously) fallen onto of Sakura as their faces were two inches from each other.

"Aaaahhh┘" Both of their faces were red as Ryoma quickly got up. Sakuno got up too and silently buried her face into her hands embarrassed. Ryoma gave her a confused look. Sure, it was embarrassing, but it wasn't THAT embarrassing. Besides it was only the regulars, ichinen trio and Tomoka. Ehh┘ never mind, he could see why. "I'm going┘ uhh┘" without finishing Ryoma (power) walked to where Tezuka was reading his book and got a towel drying himself off. His blush was still evident on his face.

As the day progressed, he couldn't bring himself to look at Sakuno for some reason and mentally slapped himself in the face┘ Soon enough, everyone was back into their hotel rooms and on the phone (he still didn't get how you could 7 or 8 way on a hotel phone!) talking about what they would do tomorrow.

"Billiards?" Inui suggested.

Everyone hesitated remembering their LAST game of Billiards and Inui's juice (of Death!)

"Something else..." Oishi said. "Ehhh..."

"We'll leave that for tomorrow. Everyone, get some rest, and think about what we could do tomorrow. Don't let your guard down!" With that, everyone heard the click of the phone and knew Tezuka and Fuji and hung up. Ryoma already half asleep not even listening to the phone call and Momoshiro said goodbye hanging up.

"Soo... Do you liiiiiiikkkeeee Sakuno?" Momoshiro teased Ryoma, bringing back the incidents from earlier today.

Ryoma merely said one thing before drifting off into sleep.

"Shut up."

* * *

Igumi: Another (in my opinion) short chapter! Man, this fanfic was harder than I realized. I have trillions of ideas but they just won't go down onto the computer screen for some reason!! --; Anyways, later! 


	3. 3 Karaoke Day!

Ryoma's eyebrows twitched and he pulled the blanket over his head. If the phone rang one more time he could swear that he would--

_Riiiiiiiinnnngggg rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggggg_

Ryoma's patience (well, of what patience he had left) was dying. Finally, 'Super Momo-chan-sempai' came to rescue! And turned the phone on speakerphone. Oh lord…

"Hello Momoshiro! O'chibi!" Eiji's bubbly voice came from the phone.

"Why are you so happy?" Ryoma grunted rubbing his head onto his pillow.

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this o'chibi!" he squealed.

"We found out today's schedule without you guys." Fuji stated.

"What torture are we going through today?" Ryoma asked dully. It was true - all torture! He left his beloved three tennis rackets at home too! He could just imagine them calling his name! 'Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama!' (Apparently he has a very vivid imagination.)

"KARAOKE!" Horio screamed through the phone. "WITH MY TWO YEARS OF TENNIS SKILLS ECHIZEN--" no one could hear the rest of what he was saying because the he as screaming so loud you couldn't hear anything but static. Ryoma sighed, will Horio ever learn about the annoying kid he is? That reminded him, why didn't Ryoma ever point out the fact that even is he has two years of tennis skills (that didn't help him at all) Ryoma started learning tennis ever since he could pick up a racket! Maybe the phrase 'Some things are better left unsaid' was be used in this situation. (Though he had the slightest idea as to why that would be of course)

"Karaoke! Sounds fun." Taka-san said happily.

"I'm going to sing loads of Chocolate songs!" Eiji screamed.

"I-I don't think I can sing good…" Ryoma heard his shy classmate say.

"Nonsense Sakuno! You're awesome at singing! Even better than I am!" Tomoka complimented loudly.

"Really? It'll be fun to hear you." Fuji replied.

"Ahhh-!" Sakuno mumbled through the phone. Ryoma could just clearly imagine the rose color on her cheeks. She looked cute like that.

"Whatever." Ryoma said spoiling the mood.

"Oh come on o'chibi!! Be happier!"

"Shut up Kikumaru-sempai."

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"I WANT TO HEAR RYOMA-SAMA SING!" Tomoka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Owww!"

"My ears!"

"Tomoka be quiet!"

"Tomo-chan…."

"Fsssshhhhh…"

"So loud!"

Ryoma sighed, whatever. "I'm going, bye."

Momoshiro shouted, "Ah, what?! Ryoma, you never let me talk! Give me the ph-"

_Bbbbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzz……._

Momoshiro sighed, "Mou, Ryoma, you're so mean you know!" Anyways, we're probably gonna meet them at twelve again, go get ready, it's ten!"

_Already? I could've swore it was three in the morning when they called_.' Ryoma thought because apparently, he never keeps track of time. Yawning, Ryoma got up and walked over in the bathroom doing all that stuff that good for your personal hygiene. Yeah, that stuff. Like brushing his teeth, changing his clothes, washing his face and hands, and other stuff…. (That last sentence was not a filler space…. Or was it? I don't even know anymore.)

Walked out Ryoma stated that he would eat something downstairs at the little café that was next to the lobby. Ryoma walked out of the elevator into the lobby ad looked around at all the random people before walked to the café, and looked around again. '_Random people, random people, random people, Sakuno, random people, random peo- Woah, backtrack… Sakuno?! What's she doing here?!_' He mentally slapped himself when he remembered that this was a café, you EAT here, so obviously Sakuno would EAT there, like how he was going to EAT there… And why was he still emphasizing EAT? Ahh, never mind.

He walked over in there and got cookies and milk! The PERFECT breakfast.

"Can I sit here?"

"H-huh? O-oh! Ryoma-kun! What are you doing here?"

"EATING." He mentally stabbed himself. Stop emphasizing eat… She probably thinks you're a retard now.

However, Sakuno didn't mention anything about it and smiled nodding, yet blushing at the same time of course.

A while later they had a small chat about the vacation. Which really mainly consisted of Ryoma complaining about how annoying it was and how Sakuno just kind of listened the whole time without saying anything.

Finally, everyone came downstairs and Ryoma and Sakuno were waiting for them there.

Ryoma sighed, "Let's go…"

Tezuka nodded, moving aside so Fuji could show them where the karaoke place was! Oh what fun it would be.

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" Eiji screamed fighting Momoshiro for the microphone.

"Hell no! I'M going first! Let the younger one first! You shouldn't hog everything for yourself! You just shouldn't!" Momoshiro argued.

Ryoma sighed, "Well, this is how everyday is… It's so stupid."

"What? Would you rather be playing tennis?" Taka-san asked sitting next to him.

"Uhhh… _yes_. I would LOVE to be playing tennis now actually."

"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad." Fuji said, continuing to smile.

Ryoma watched silently as Eiji won over the microphone and started singing Chocolate songs. He mentally sighed. Then Tomoka started singing and then Momoshiro, and they were pretty good singers actually! Until Horio stared singing… that kinda made his ear bleed. Then Kachiro and Katsuo sang a song with him it wasn't so bad. (their voices drowned out his, that why)

"O'chibi! Sing something!" Eiji shouted running over to Ryoma and sitting down.

"No."

"Come on! O'chibi, you're so mean!! Fuji! Don't you think he should sing?!"

"Saa…"

"Ahh, you're no help! Oh come on o'chibi!"

"Anyone who doesn't sing will have to drink THIS." Inui put down a jar of pink liquid.

Ryoma twitched, "I… uhh.. Where's the microphone?"

"RIGHT HERE NYA!" Eiji grinned chucking the microphone at his face. Ryoma caught it and searched through the CD's. He did listen to music a lot - as hard as it is to believe. But hey, he liked to listen to music while playing tennis. He didn't really have any other time to listen you know.

Finally seeing a CD with a song that he liked (they didn't really have his type of music) he placed the CD and sighed, everybody was paying attention. It was ECHIZEN RYOMA signing after all. '_They're all idiots… it's just singing after all, it's not going to kill anyone._' He sighed and waited for the part where he had to sing, with a bored expression still on his face. The song was 'Return to T (Free as a Bird)'. Finally, he started to sing, and he liked it. But in head, he was thinking one thing the whole time; _This is completely stupid_

The song finished and he tossed the microphone onto the ground and walked back hearing well… nothing. He blinked twice before looking at everyone. They all had stunned expressions on.

"Was I that bad?" he asked boredly. He probably was. He DID sing, but that was very rare. But really, who didn't ever sing?

"N-No! Actually, you were AWSOME!" Momoshiro finally broke the silence. Now everyone started talking again.

"I didn't know you could sing o'chibi! Why are you so good, nya?!" Eiji pestered.

"How should I know?" Ryoma asked back.

"Iie data." Inui simply stated scribbling in his notebook of mysteries (of doom and destruction).

"I'M NEXT!!" someone body screamed, and started singing. Oh, Horio. Ryoma cringed, he's not the best singer… Or to put it bluntly - he sucked.

Everyone paid attention when Tezuka went up to sing (due to Inui's juice and everybody screaming at him) and he was good! But, almost everyone anime fell at Tezuka's song - "Yudan Sezu ni Ikou" which was by Shirota Yuu. (You should know this song if you've watched the Prince of Tennis musicals - tenimyu. If not, just search it up on youtube)

Ryoma mentally sighed, obviously he'd sing a song like that…

Suddenly Oishi shouted, "Let's all sing a song together!"

"That sounds nice." Fuji said smiling his special smile.

"Yes! That would be awesome! Right o'chibi?!" Eiji asked.

"Umm…"

"That's what I thought! See! Good choice o'chibi!" Eiji shouted.

Momoshiro shot up, "That would be awesome!"

"Fffssshhhh, your singing sucks though."

"What was that mamushi?!"

"Are you deaf too?"

"Doesn't matter, I mean, you're worse than me." Momoshiro smirked.

Kaidoh snapped, "What?!"

Kawamura grinned, "This would be great!"

"I-I-I w-would like to do it too!" Sakuno stated blushing.

"That's good." Fuji smiled as her as her blush deepened. Ryoma noticed this, and looked away angrily. That stupid girl… Unknown to Ryoma though, Fuji noticed that, and sadistic thoughts came to his mind about the two 1st years. He would have fun torturing them.

"WE CAN SING!" Tomoka screamed.

Tezuka said nothing as he watched his tennis team talk away about the singing thing.

Kawamura rummaged through the Cds and pulled one out, "S-should we do this one?" He asked timidly. Fuji - who for some reason had brought his racket - handed it to him.

"Here Taka-san."

"Huh? Ah, thanks." 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "BURNING!" He screamed waving the racket in the air, "We'll all sing this one ! Doriya!!" Everyone looked at the song and nodded. It was a good song.

"Who's the lead singer?" Oishi asked.

"Saa…" Fuji stated.

Everyone for some reason looked at Ryoma.

"Um…"

Eiji pointed out, "I say o'chibi is the lead singer since he's such an awesome singer!" Everyone agreed and Ryoma was at a total loss. Damn.

The song started, "WoWo Wowo! WoWo Wowo!" they all sang. They song the song "We Love Seigaku! Arigato wo Komete" Everybody was smiling (Well, except for Tezuka, but he doesn't count) and singing happily. It was those anime moments where everything seemed perfect, everyone was happy, etc. etc. etc.

Finally the song ended. Fuji then smiled, "I want to hear Ryoma and Sakuno sing in a song together."

"H-huh?!" Sakuno gasped.

"W-what?!" Ryoma burst out.

Oishi smiled, "That would be fun to listen to!"

Momoshiro grinned, "Great! Go Ryoma! Go for it!"

Eiji waved his hand in the air, "I want to choose the song!"

"No fair! I want to!" Kawamura complained.

Ryoma twitched, no one said anything against. The singing was fun and all, but he's had enough. He didn't know what Sakuno was thinking and frankly he didn't care.

Katsuo and Kachiro (who were amazingly quiet the whole time) handed them the microphones.

Ryoma looked over at Sakuno and couldn't suppress a smirk of amusement. She looked like she was hyperventilating - she probably was. Her face was completely red and she looked like she was going to faint. Ryoma wouldn't be surprised if she randomly did drop dead. As freaky as that sounds.

The music started as Ryoma and Sakuno fidgeted a little. Sakuno playing with the hem on her dress and Ryoma just kind of standing there tapping his foot. Finally the music started and Ryoma started singing since he was first. Then Sakuno joined and then finally they were both singing.

And sadly they both got carried away with the song.

Of course, not saying the rest didn't - they were all jumped around too! (Except for Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Fuji. Fuji was just sitting down smiling happily the whole time.) But Eiji was jumping up and down crazily, it was a very upbeat song and it was awesome!

Ryoma got carried away… a LOT. As well as Sakuno. Ryoma and Sakuno were jumping around a little, and freakishly enough they started walking (technically skipping, but not to take a huge blow to Ryoma's reputation we'll say it was walking) around in a circle waving their hands around and stuff.

Unknown to them Fuji was taking pictures of everyone! 8D Yeah, that's Fuji for you - him and his photography. He was just thinking… With Ryoma walking (skipping) around and smiling and singing and whatnot, this could make great black mail. He wondered what Ryoma's expression would look like when he saw himself completely… not himself.

Well, finally, the song ended sadly and Ryoma was back to his normal self and Sakuno was blushing like crazy. Which technically was also her normal self.

More people sang and then they all left. Sadly. Karaoke day was over, and scarily enough it was seven when they left. Seven hours karaoke-ing. Wow. They all ate dinner and went back to their rooms. Ryoma was so happy that they decided what to do tomorrow. Now the stupid phone wouldn't wake him up. Or would it? He had a feeling Eiji would just call for the hell of calling and screaming at someone besides Oishi.


End file.
